


the jock

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jocks, M/M, Smut, chris is stiles dad, theo and stiles are kinda asssholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: stiles is the one that is jock.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles woke up groaning. He flipped over in bed grinding against it for a moment. Then he grabbed his phone.

"Call theo R" the phone dialed it and stiles kept grinding.

"Hello?"

"Hey want to come over and stick your ass in front of my dick"

"Stiles. I'm out. It doesn't mean I'm your whore"

"I know. But you like dick. Common"

"You like dick too stiles"

"Yeah but you're like a fag"

"stiles" Theo swapped it to face time. Stiles smirked answering g to his hard dick."Let me see your face" Stiles rolled his eyes looking at it. "You can call me a fag when I'm a cum hungry bitch sucking your dick. But when we're not doing that shit you don't get to call me that. Or else I'll beat the shit out of you"

"fine, then we need a perma fag."

"Perma fag?"

"Yeah like some submissive fuck that gets off from being used by the team"

"you got any ideas?"

"What about McCall. The dude checks out my ass"

"I bet he'd choke in you in like three fucking seconds"

"Yeah but that's half the fun"

"So we're not fun?" Theo smirked. Stiles shook his head.

"There are two types of good blow jobs. The pros like us can make a guy blow his load in like fucking seconds because we know all the tricks. And then there are the boys who don't have any skills. They are good because choking feels good around another guy's dick and they look like a fag afterword even if you don't cum on there face"

"that is true. How quick did you cum that one time?"

"I was drunk and stressed. Besides I didn't cum for like a week. Anything down there would have set me off... God your ass looked good that day."

"It was the underwear. Can't wear them anymore but I just ordered a new pair. There rubber this time"

"I thought you weren't kinky?" Stiles smirked thinking about the rubber as he ground into the sheets.

"I was still in the closet then. I was worried you'd out me"

"We have a pact, besides why would I out you, you'd just out me back"

"Yeah... I was going to save my load for later but thinking about McCall choking on me... I can cum twice in one day"

"I can go up to five" stiles smirked.

"Yeah I'm sure those are great watery loads"

"Nah bro there white till I'm at my sixth."

"Fuck bro I just came."

"Yeah you came thinking about my load's fag"

"Yeah. I want them so bad" Theo saw stiles face start to scrunch up.

"Then I'll save it just for you" stile smiled quickly sliding on a condom. "You better drink this when I get to your house"

"stiles showed theo as the condom filled up."

"Shit man... See you in twenty?"

"Shit didn't think it would take this long" stiles got up. "Yeah I'll see you soon" stiles ended the call running into the shower. He quickly tied off the condom tossing it onto his counter. He had half his normal time now.

After he was bathed the jock went through his clothes grabbing the safety option. Lacrosse leggings under sweats with an under armor shirt and hoodie. He slipped on his sneakers and stuffed the condom in his pocket. Finally, he grabbed his phone... And other 'phone' letting the two slip together into a case and phone before he left his room. He ran through the house eventually being stopped by his dad.

"Sorry running late."

"I know but I'm at that security conference tomorrow so I won't be home. I left money-"

"dad, I know you left money in my account because you are an amazing parent who wants me to eat food. I'll invite over theo we can get a pizza, I don't want to say have fun at the conference because that would be a little creepy but... Have fun" he shrug smiling. "Now can I go?"

"One more thing. You and theo, are ya dating?"

"I have no idea anymore. We're safe if that's a worry, and I don't think he's the worst I could go for"

"just wanted to know if I should look up the raekans or not."

"You don't have to look them up because I'm fine" Stiles smiled walking down the stairs. "I'll see ya later" stiles hugged his father as he continued to run down the stairs. Chris shook his head as the boy almost ran into a wall on his way out. Somehow he was the least coordinated person and yet also the most coordinated at the same time.

Stiles got to his car smiling, the early birthday gift wasn't even part of the new car. Stiles got to pick that out. When his father said no to any super expensive brand he landed on a type R. Then when Chris saw R stood for the race that was gone. Finally, they landed on an Acura, with an almost identical engine that stiles could abuse.

It's not like he got tickets. So why not go ten over. His uncle was the sheriff and his father was rich. Stiles pulled over when he got to Theo's house. Theo ran across the lawn, something his father would yell at him about, and made it to the car.

"So we're hoping your spots open?"

"No one takes my spot. They think I'm fucking crazy." Stiles pulled away instantly flooring it.

"Yeah, I wonder why" Theo smirked looking over.

"So my dad made things awkward"

"first the condom. You promised and you made me this way" stiles smirked. Theo was the only other person that knew what the 'phone could do' stiles used it to make them both match up a bit more. This theo's minor cum addiction. Stiles dug in his pocket tossing it to the other boy. Theo drained it moaning. "Fuck why didn't I come over"

"you can later. My dad won't be home."

"Oh, Chris stilinski thank you for having a travel job and a Terrible memory for how much booze you have. So how many people"

"just us. A little date"

"are we dating?"

"I don't know. My dad thinks that you're a good Guy. I know your a masochist and fun to be with and your the only one that knows about this" stiles held up his phone and theo could see the second screen on the back. The rest of the world couldn't.

"Let's not forget you're a kinky guy too"

"I know which is why we match up. I say we get some pizza and chill in our underwear after the game."

"I love that idea" Theo turned as they found a different peeking spot.

"Who's in mine?"

"Mccall is. Fuck that bitch has balls"

"let's invite him over. After practice tells him to hang back. Tell him to blow us for taking my spot and then if he blows you he can come over and serve us for the night."

"That plan is even better!" Theo smiled getting out of the car. "Hey let's make him pick some shit out at that sex store."

"You think McCall has a fake?"

"I saw him at that gay bar once"

"you go there without me?"

"Yes. I get bored and like it when guys buy me drinks"

"as long as you don't get anything... No, I don't want you going out with strangers"

"I'm not hooking up with them. They buy me drinks and then I just say I'm not comfortable" Theo grabs his bulge and ass. "Even though we both know I am very compatible with everyone"

"as am I. But if we're even considering dating those are for me and maybe McCall if we can convince him"

"agreed, I just like not paying"

"like how you have a BMW sitting in a garage every day because you use my car instead."

"I use your car because it's newer. Mines like ten years old. It was Tara's"

"speaking of which how is she?"

"Shes still all-this is blood money I don't want any of it, your all sociopaths and I wish I was never born'"

"So glad I just have Jordan. He's so low maintenance"

"is he being deployed again. I didn't like how you were last time that happened."

"He left last week. But-" stiles held up his phone. "I may have made him impossible to kill. It's only three months now"

"will he be back before the holidays?"

"I'm going to pull some strings and get him back by two I think. I hate when he leaves" Theo grabbed stiles shoulder and nodded.

"At least he'll be done after this. Right he has to be done?"

"He is. He'll probably work with my dad. Dad will make him go to therapy every week as they promised and I am making sure nothing happens like last time" stiles shivered remembering the call. That Jordan was shot and they weren't sure if he'd make it.

"It'll be fine. You need to focus on two things. The fag and the games."

"Right" Stiles nodded.

"Hey, can you fix my Chem grade?"

"Yeah" stiles flipped his phone around tapping on the school after a few moments the power dulled and went back to normal and theo looked over smirking. "Anything else" stiles touched something and theo gasped.

"Did you just put a plug in my ass?"

"Yeah"

"It's comfy"

"I figured" stiles winked and theo tilted his head.

"Is it your dick?"

"No. I probably could detach my dick and leave it in your ass all day, but I only made a replica dildo." Theo nodded sitting down slowly onto the floor.

"So how's your day?"

"Boring. What about you?"

"Boring. What about practice. You ready?"

"I'm ready for post locker room when we can see is McCall is a fag"

"I can get through the day thinking about that" Theo smirked as Stiles sat.

Practice didn't go well. Stiles was thrown back and he almost snapped. Theo went to defend him and the two were sent to sit on the bench. There they found McCall. Sitting there because he had an asthma attack.

"Fucking" stiles let out a snarl of curses under his breath. Then he tugged his pads back into place.

"I can see your ass" Theo looked back.

"fix it" theo moved to tug his jersey back into place.

"You three are staying behind" the coach turned and stiles turned to theo.

"Ya know... Blood money has to have blood. Why can't it be his?"

"Because we're going to be fucking all night" Theo whispered

After coach told Stiles to stop fighting, theo to stop blindly supporting stiles, and for Scott to not run anymore the three walked back.

"So McCall what does it feel like being paired off with the bad kids?" Stiles chuckled as Scott turned back.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head so innocently.

"He was pissed that you don't play ever."

"Sorry, I'm asthmatic?"

"No, it just means we have to work a bit harder when you're out. Cuz, when you're in your good" Scotts eyes, brightened as Stiles got closer. "But there is something you can do off the field to help us"

"I don't think we have any classes together... So I can't get you any notes"

"It's not that" Stiles smiled leading him inside. The team was gone. Theo smiled taking off his pads and jersey in one motion. "See that" Stiles pointed to theos chest. "Theo has so many assets that his chest isn't even that good."

"Excuse me? My chest is amazing, right McCall?"

"Yeah... You definitely have the biggest chest on the team"

"Fuck yeah I do." Theo got closer."But ya know what stiles has." Stiles took off his own pads and jersey flexing. "He has the definition. See neither of us has that little tummy thing that you have. We're both pure muscle." Scott looked down seeing the small stomach he had like a natural bump. "That's all baby fat that your body's keeping around in case you get sick. But it also means you miss out on feeling these every day" Theo moved Scott's hand to stiles abs as he flexed. The six pack was interrupted by stiles happy trail.

"Ya know what we want Scott?"

"Not really. I'm kinda uncomfortable"

"No need to lie Scott.we see the way you look at us. We know you want it" stiles grabbed his cup taking it out. Showing his bulge.

"Common McCall. Maybe if your good I won't just call you fag" stiles took Scott's jersey off and theo unhooked his pads.

"I-i am not a fag"

"Yes, you are. We know you are Scott."

"Aren't you two toge-"

"We're different. We're buff and strong, we're basically alphas Scott" to that Scott tensed up. Stiles ran his fingers through Scott's hair.

"All we're asking for is a bit of servitude. In exchange you won't need to drive that terrible beaten up car, I'd drive you to school, and you won't need to worry about dating anyone because you'll be focused on us. Oh, I'll also make sure you're getting A's in all your classes" stiles tugged Scott's hair back. "So what do you say? We could do it once, or a bunch of times."

"I-i" Scott looked into stiles eyes as he leaned forward.

"Maybe I'll even let you kiss me one day. If you prove yourself"

"O-okay"

"Good choice. Common" stiles turned to find his jersey. He threw it on turning back. "You're cleaning us off before you suck our dicks"

"What?"

"We're both cleaned out. Theos been wearing a plug all day, I plan on using that later, and if you really are our fag you're going to clean our feet and pits" Scott nodded and stiles leaned in. "Tell me you want to suck my toes"

"I-i really wanna suck your toes... Sir"

"That was hot" Theo smiled handing Scott his jersey.

"Hold it. No cleats in my car" stiles took him off-putting back on his vans. Scott and theo changed and the three went to stiles car. "Oh, one more thing McCall" stiles grabbed Scott pinning him to another car. "If you take my spot again I'll make sure your balls are just good for crushing. Got it?" Scott nodded and Stiles smiled. "Good" stiles ran a finger finding one of Scott's nipples. "I always saw these things. Wondered how sensitive they were"

"v-very"

"Good to know" Stiles smiled opening Scott's door. Scott looked at stiles scared. "I know I'm rough. It's just because I like you" Scott nodded and stiles motioned to the door. "I swear we're going to have so much fun with you" Scott smiled and nodded as stiles played with his nipple in the parking lot.

"Let's go fuck heads. I can feel the swamp crotch in getting"


	2. 2

"So as our fag-"

"Sorry can you please say something else."

"When you earn it well call you something else. Got it fag" Theo turned around and Scott nodded. "Good, now as our fag you'll take care of anything we need. For instance, tonight, once you clean us off tonight well probably fuck in the shower. You'll dry us off after and then while we all chill in underwear you'll get the take out food"

"in my underwear?"

"Yes, and if they ask say that your a submissive in training. If it's a guy and he's cute invite him in"

"okay" Scott looked forward. Stiles smirked to theo as he sped up. "Aren't you going alittle fast?"

"My uncles the sheriff and my dad donates to the town. No one pulls over this car"

"another reason I drive with you by the way" Theo looked over.

"Do you even remember how to drive?"

"Mostly." Theo shrugged as they approached the house. Stiles knew he was rich. Beacon hills was a weathly town. Scott lived on the less well off side and stiles was the definition of rich. The three went inside and into the theater room. Scott stood while the two others sat down smirking.

"There. Now be a good fag and take our shoes off" scott nodded kneeling down to theos foot first. "Me first fag." Stiles cut theo off and stiles held up his phone. Theo knew that stiles could change him into a sub. He kept him only slightly submissive to stiles. Enough so theo would follow orders when stiles was mad.

Scott focused on how old the shoes were. Srirls was rich, why would he wear old shoes with holes in them. Then he took them off and for a whiff of it. It smelt musky and gross, but Scott's dick also grew instantly.

"How do you like the smell?" Theo leaned down shaking his head. "Personally I think stiles is better than poppers."

"Poppers?"

"You smell them and get hard and loose."

"Loose?"

"God what kind of bottom are you" Theo shook his head. Stiles leaned down rubbing Scott's face.

"He's a very innocent one. Lemme guess, this will be your first time?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll go first with everything, theos a bit rough and you should learn in a non threatening environment" stiles flicked his eyes up to Theo getting an eye roll. "Now take off my other shoe. You aren't worshiping those, or any of our gear today. You should focus on us" Scott nodded placing the shoes down and peeling off the socks. "Are you hard yet?"

"Yes sir" Scott felt his dick straining in his cup

"I want to see it first" Scott nodded u lacing his pants and removing his cup. Then he took out his dick.

"Fuck" Theo looked over. "Too bad stiles only likes his ass being eaten, cuz... Your missing out on him"

"it is impressive. I'm sure you two will have fun" stiles smiled pulling theo closer. "He's as big as you after all"

"Fuck off. If he's fucking me he's not moving" Theo stared at Scott. Scott meanwhile was cleaning off stiles big toe. Stiles smiled as he started off with coy licks and eventuality gave into getting stiles toes wet.

"I wonder if garret would like to join us?" Stiles looked over to theo and he nodded. While stiles texted garret theo looked down.

"So I'll catch you up since I'm guessing you've never known how much sex guys have around you" Scott blinked surprised while stiles moved a third toe in His mouth.

"You can still work boy" stiles sent a picture to garret of Scott regaining focus.

"So most of the teams straight and wanna marry the three week crush that will be a crash and burn relationship in days. Then there are the BI dudes, ya got stiles, who favors men pretty much whenever it comes to sex, aiden, who likes it when he can pound a tight ass. As long as he doesn't have any girl to go to, and Matt, who's a true 50/50. then we have the gay guys, me, Ethan, garret, Danny... Maybe one or two more. Oh and you, but your our fag also so..." Theo shrugged as scott choked on four toes. "Anyway, the bu guys are the ones that got people interested, this was mainly stiles and aiden, they got everyone to circle jerk at a party and then cum on garret and Danny's face. They loved it enough that I think garret came hands free-"

"I think we gave them both dildos, which is how all the kinky bulls hit started"

"right" Theo smirked clenching on his buttplug. "So that started people breaking off. Danny went with Ethan and aiden. Ethan kinda chills in the middle and aidens got this whole alpha complex, Danny is probably the most self confident submissive also. They introduced everyone to Doms subs and switches-" Scott swapped to stiles other foot as he kept attentively listening.

"That's when stiles and I first hooked up, it was kinda to see who was more dominant, which he is, but it was also because we've known each other the longest and felt the most comfortable with each other. Now that was probably end of last year. So the summer we all met up at the gym weekly and talked a bit about how we'd change things. One week stiles and I complained that we both felt more dominant. Thats when garret said he'd be our submissive, as long as he wasn't a fag. So he's kinda like the guy we call if we want to DP or if I'm in a bottom mood and stiles doesn't feel like he's in the mood... Anything else?"

"well, we've had a hidden fag the whole time. I'll explain, you-" he pointed to Scott."Time to work on him" Scott nodded leaving stiles feet and moving over to theos. "So fags, can be any sexuality but they are so submissive that pleasing other people is basically there life. See mccall, with garret we always have safe words and shit like that. But with you... I don't think you'll ever say no. Garret gets off on serving me because he knows I'm more dominant than him, but you get off servicing anyone" stiles moved his foot pressing into Scott's exposed balls. Forcing his already dripping cock to jolt up.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. I think its time I stripped anyway" stiles got up walking to the door. He opened it smiling as garret looked up from his phone.

"Hey" he smiled as stiles let him in without a word. "Whats up?"

"You left your eye black on, it's been an hour and you haven't seen it?"

"No I was so pent up I decided to go home and take a cold shower."

"Did you-"

"No, I've been good"

"well then why don't you get off today. I'll have you train the new fag so he doesn't throw up on my dick"

"sounds great. Mccall has nice lips... Gotta wonder how his mouth is"

"It's good around feet" stiles smirked wiggling his toes.

"Did he fully service you?"

"Nope. He's slower than you." Stiles and garret walked back to the couch and garret draped himself next to stiles.

"So would you like me to... Or him to do the top?"

"Scott you'll fully service theo. I think someones in the mood to be subby"

"please sir" garret smiled knowing it got stiles off.

"What do you want first?"

"Pitts. Definetly pitts sir."

"Okay" stiles got up stripping down to his jock. "Go ahead" he smiled as garret started licking them right away. Full force huge licks. "You'll get there one day. Complete obsession." Garrets eyes met stiles as he nodded.

Theo had Scott move to his pits as garret finished it. After he was done he instantly sat at stiles feet. "See garrets had training so when he's in the mood he cam serve me better than anyone. For instance. Go get me a drink" garret got up and stiles stopped him. "Strip first"

"Yes sir" garret slowly took off his top and ran his hands down his toned body. Then he got to his shorts and tugged them off. Finally his compression shorts left and he wiggled his butt for stiles.

"Drink" stiles said and garret nodded.

"Would you like one sir?" He turned to theo.

"Sure" stiles looked to Scott and smirked.

"you'll get a drink later. I have a feeling once garret gets off he won't be that subby. Once I fuck you I'll give you the rest of the night off" Scott nodded going into theos other pit more aggressively.

"Yeah get into it." Theo smiled taking the rum and coke from garret. "Thanks boy" garret sat with stiles handing him the drink.

"Are we starting strong or going for longer?"

"It's only one shot. Last time you got too drunk and it felt weird doing anything with you"

"So this is all selfish." Stiles smirked kissing garrets neck. "I'm joking" he smiled moving his free hand to garrets ass. "Go clean out for me, also go teach Scott." Scott got up and theo nodded having him follow garret.

"Do you like garret more than me?" Theo looked sipping his drink.

"You know why I love garret, he's truly submissive I love you and us together because we have fun alone. If I was alone with garret it wouldn't be a relationship. It would just be an agreement"

"Yeah but your so... Touchy with him"

"that's because I was used to being hidden away. Remember we only came out a month ago. Give me time and I'll be closer more often" stiles moved sitting next to theo, "Because as good as garrets ass feels I like you for your brain." Stiles tapped theos head getting him to laugh. "You wanted stupid shit like that. I'll give you crappy pickup lines all day"

"please spair me. I'll take calling you my boyfriend" Theo laughed pulling stiles into a kiss.

"Great. Cuz I was getting bored of fuck bro"

"you'll always be my bro... Wait that sounds weird"

"Yeah we don't need you calling me bro when we're like this"

"agreed." Theo smiled as scott walked back in. "And someone learned why porn fucking sucks."

"My stomach hurts"

"Yeah it's like that the first few times"

"why does stiles clean out if he doesn't... Ya know"

"I do I because garret likes to eat my ass, but he doesn't want a brown nose. " in reality the device made it so theo and stiles didn't shit. Theo convinced stiles that they shouldn't waste time shitting and cleaning out. After a day of that thought in stiles mind he made the switch. They were always cleaned out.

"Okay" Scott held his stomach taking a deep breath.

"You'll be fine in a few" Theo motioned between his legs. "So start eating." Scott nodded and garret just did it, no command needed. After Scott removed the plug he dove in. Porn almost never had people doing it so he was lost.

Garret on the other hand had stiles full mast in minutes. Theo was struggling against Scott but he figured out some way of making it pleasurable because theo was moaning minutes later. "Okay okay okay. Garret time for your reward. Scott your going to practice a blow job on him. Garret no cunning until he's good."

garret smiled sitting to the left of stiles as scott slowly went through what he saw in porn. Going for a deep throat right away. He gagged and garret shook his head.

"I remember being as bad as he is"

"I remember the group training" stiles smirked looking at Scott. "We were alot rougher. Danny taught everyone."

"Danny taught the subs, you guys worked out" garret looked over and stiles shook his head.

"Danny told us what to do saying we wouldn't do it as often. But everyone knows how to suck a dick, as long as they are attracted to it. We didn't force any of the other guys. I can deep throat aiden and theo" stiles knew that would set length and that theo would settle girth.

"Wow, my jaw would hurt" garret shook his head and stiles leaned over grabbing theos dick.

"Want one?"

"I will never say no to that" Theo smiled and stiles locked his tip gathering the precum on his tongue. Then he started licking the base of the dick along the balls also. He knew theo wasn't the kind of person that lasted long. Instead he could cum as often as he wanted. Stiles didn't waste time moving theos legs apart and skidding a finger over theos taint. Then he started licking and kissing around theos dick. Finally he slid down the rod feeling theo get overwhelmed. "Shit" he came right as stiles moved up giving him most of the load on stiles tongue. When stiles got up he smiled at theo kissing his neck.

"You can pay me back later." Theo nodded kissing stiles humming.

Meanwhile garret thought Scott the basics of a blowjob surprised that he was a natural.

"Ya know he's good at this"

"really? I wonder how good he is in the back." Stiles moved slamming Scott's head onto garrets cock. "Cum boy". Garrets balls tensed as the extra pressure and command sent him into orgasm. Then Scott choked and gaged as cum filled his mouth.

"fuck" stiles smiled as he lifted up Scott.

"On the coffee table" stiles shoved him and he quickly adjusted. Then stiles shoved in full force.

"Fuck it's too big plea-" stiles slammed a jock in Scott's mouth humming.

"Im only half way in" stiles moved hearing Scott whine. "It's the easiest way to widen you out. Trust me the other way takes too long for you. It will feel good soon." Stiles finally found the point hitting it. Scott jumped as stiles continuously hit it.

After only five minutes Scott cam onto the table. Garret and theo both kicked it off worrying of a stain. Stiles kept going for another minute milking the orgasm to last longer. Then he came filling scott.

"Fuck... Someone else wanna go?" Stiles looked up smiling.


End file.
